


Jealousy Looks Good On You

by griffiee



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, bughead - Freeform, jealous!Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Follow my tumblr @griffiee and my instagram @emilygriffin.books





	Jealousy Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @griffiee and my instagram @emilygriffin.books

"You just called it a date. You literally just said 'it's a date'."

Jughead sighed, recalling the memory of that day. He should've said something better. He shouldn't have let Betty go on that date with Trev, even if she had called it an "intelligence gathering". Because, now, Betty was dating Trev. She was always with him, and they were the power couple of the school. Jughead wished he had said something sooner, just so he'd know what could've happened.

He let out a deep exhale, letting his head fall onto the desk in front of him. 

"Jug?" Betty asked, opening the door of the Blue & Gold, "Are you okay?"

"'M fine," he mumbled, not bothering to lift his head up.

Betty frowned, rubbing his back lightly. "You need anything?"

Just you, Jughead thought. But of course he didn't say that. "No, I'm okay, Betts."

Betty stood up, her brows furrowing in worry as she pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Well, I'll just be over here working on our next article if you need me."

"Don't--don't do that, please," Jughead pleaded softly. 

Betty turned to look at him, confused. "Do what?"

"Don't lead me on," he practically whispered, afraid to say the words out loud.

"Juggie," Betty responded softly, moving to grab his hand before she thought better of it, "I'm not-...I don't mean to-..."

"I know you don't," Jughead answered, lifting his head up, "But it still hurts. I'm so goddamn in love with you that it hurts, and you acting like you might feel the same makes me feel worse. Please...just stop."

The room fell silent. Jughead realizing what he'd just said as Betty took his words in. 

"Jughead," she began, cupping his cheek, "I'm in love with you too."

"But-" Jughead faltered, "What about Trev?"

Betty let out a fond smile. "It was one date, and then he decided he liked me so much he wanted to be my friend."

"But, I thought-"

"That we were dating," she finished for him, "A lot of people do. But I think they'll stop once they see me walking hand in hand with you."

Jughead's eyes sparked at her implication, leaning forward to kiss her. She was his. Finally. 

Betty eventually pulled away from their kiss, leaning her forehead against his. "Jealousy looks good on you, Juggie."

He swatted her arm playfully. "Oh, shush, Betts."

She laughed, her eyes reflecting the happiness he was feeling.


End file.
